A Different Kind Of Love
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: It's twenty years after Jessie was abandoned by the love of her life. Now she has friends and someone who wants to love her in a different way. Rating will be changed to M later on.
1. A Dark Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Toy Story movies or characters. WARNING: This story contains mature content and Toy Story 3 spoilers!

**A Different Kind of Love**  
By Jennifer Collins

As soon as she saw Bonnie's mom's car pull out of the driveway, Dolly began to take inventory of the toys in the room. Slinky was right behind her, answering "check" every time she called a toy's name and they responded.

"Rex!" Dolly called.

"Here!" He replied, enthusiastically waving his tiny arms.

"Check!" Slinky Dog dutifully shouted.

Dolly checked Rex's name off her Doodle Pad list. "Jessie!" She frowned when the red-headed cowgirl doll didn't answer. "Jessie?" She turned to Slinky, who shrugged.

Woody scanned the room while Dolly and Slinky moved on. He looked up to find her sitting by the windowsill. "Buzz?" He asked. "What's the matter with Jessie?"

Buzz shook his head. "I'm not sure. Should I go find out?"

Woody pushed his hat back on his head. "Nah, I'll go first." He waved at Dolly, gesturing to the window, and she nodded. Woody climbed up on the bed and jumped to the desk. He stacked a pile of books to create a step up to the ledge.

"Hey howdy hey!" He said cheerfully.

Her eyes were wide and sad when she looked at him, and she hugged her knees to her chest without saying anything.

"Aw, Jess. What's wrong?" He took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it really July 21st?" Her voice was small. "I saw it on Bonnie's calendar."

Woody leaned closer. "Um, yeah," he answered, confused. "It is…."

"It's been twenty years," she whispered heavily before he could say anything else.

For a second, his mind tried to process what she was telling him. He heard her sniffle quietly, and then he wrapped her up in a fierce hug. "I'm so sorry, Jessie," he said soothingly as she leaned her head against his chest.

"It still feels like it was just yesterday that I was put on that truck," she cried.

"Sssh, sshh," he soothed, rubbing her back in small circles. "You're safe now."

"I remember it so clearly… like it was just yesterday that she left…."

"I know," Woody said softly. "But Jess… things are different now."

"She left me!" Jessie looked up at him. "She was my world, my whole universe. And she left me."

Woody sighed. The wound that had been left in his heart when he watched Andy drive off to college weeks ago was still fresh. And Andy had done everything he could to make sure his toys were taken care of. He couldn't even imagine the pain he would've felt had he and his friends been abandoned like Jessie had all those years before….

"Emily loved you, Jessie. Maybe it didn't last as long as it could have, but she loved you. Just like Andy still loves you, and now Bonnie loves you."

Jessie looked down at her lap, remembering the feeling of Bonnie's finger on her face as she'd touched the doll for the first time, almost as if she'd been wiping her unshed tears away… But how long would it last?

"I do love Bonnie," Jessie said. She looked into Woody's eyes, knowing that he would understand her question before she even asked it.

"I know things seem uncertain right now, but I think Bonnie is going to love us and play with us for a really, really long time," Woody told her.

Jessie nodded. "I guess you're right. But there's still so much that could happen…."

Woody gripped her shoulders firmly. "We can't be concerned with all the what ifs. Let's just enjoy our new life here and be thankful that we're all still together."

She looked away from him then, not wanting to see the flicker of pain in his eyes when he said the words "all still together." She knew he was right.

"You're a great friend, Woody. And I know you're right. But it still hurts," she said.

He gently patted her back. "That's why you have us. Your friends. And we will always love you, no matter what."

Jessie smiled. "I love you too."

"And you have Buzz," Woody reminded her. "Buzz loves you more than anything."

Her smile faded.

Woody's eyes narrowed in concern. "You do love Buzz, don't you? Aw, Jess, don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. You guys have been getting along so well, and he's finally admitted his feelings after all these years…."

Jessie laughed. "It's great how you're so protective of all of us."

Woody crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course I love Buzz," she insisted. She lowered her eyes. "But Emily was the love of my life, and that didn't last."

Woody placed a hand under her chin and raised her face to look at him. "It's a different kind of love. Buzz loves you unconditionally. He won't grow up and abandon you, or throw you away, or lose you, or anything like that. None of us will."

"A different kind of love?" She pondered this for a moment. "Like you loved Bo?" She hated herself for saying the words out loud even before she spoke them.

Woody slid back on the window ledge. "Yes. Like I _love _Bo. And no matter what's happened, I wouldn't trade one second of the time we spent together for anything." He hopped back down onto the desk.

"Woody.. I'm sorry…"

He whirled around to face her. "I know today's a dark day for you, Jessie. But tomorrow's a new day, with new adventures. Think about that."


	2. Some Wise Advice

By the time evening came, Jessie had made her way down from the windowsill to join her friends. She'd waited anxiously all day for Bonnie to come home from daycare, but she didn't. Dolly had reminded all the toys that Bonnie's grandmother was supposed to pick her up from daycare that day and had probably taken her back to her house first.

Now Jessie sat next to Buzz on the floor of Bonnie's room. They had joined some of the other toys a couple of hours before and were in the middle of a Hungry Hungry Hippos tournament. Right now they played against Buttercup and Chuckles. Jessie loudly whooped and cheered whenever her hippo devoured a marble, but she had lost track of who was winning awhile ago. Buzz held her hand in between turns, just like always.

Every now and then she could feel Woody's eyes on her and she would look up and smile at him and he would smile back. She knew he wasn't mad at her for the comment she'd made about Bo, and for that she was grateful. She marveled for a moment about how they didn't need to speak to each other to understand how the other was feeling. She grinned widely, remembering what he had said about different kinds of love. If that was true for toys too, then she and Woody must be brother and sister to have a bond like they shared. She liked that.

Buzz looked up and squeezed her hand when he saw the huge grin on her face. Butterflies stirred in her stomach, and she blushed. Woody winked at her as he watched the slight exchange and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I win!" Buttercup suddenly shouted. The toys all laughed and congratulated him.

Jessie moved away from the board with Buzz and Chuckles to make room for Trixie, Rex, and Hamm to challenge to champion. She was about to ask Buzz what he wanted to do now when Woody and Slinky came to whisk him away. "I'll see you later tonight," Buzz promised as he reluctantly followed their friends to the other side of the room. She nodded.

"Are you okay, dear?" A shrill voice asked behind her.

She turned and smiled at Mrs. Potato Head. "I'm fine," she replied.

Mrs. Potato Head wasn't convinced. "Woody gave us a hint about today's date," she said.

Jessie looked at the floor.

"I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk about anything at all," she added.

Jessie smiled. "Thanks. It really helps to know I have my friends." She frowned. "Although it would be easier if Bonnie was home tonight."

Mrs. Potato Head nodded. "But she'll come home and play with us again, and it will be like she never left. You know that."

Jessie sighed. "I know." She thought for a moment how she and Mrs. Potato Head had bonded over the years, being the only two girl toys left in Andy's room and all. The spud took the cowgirl's hand and smiled warmly at her. "Um… Mrs. Potato Head?"

The older woman looked up at her. "What is it, dear?"

Jessie hesitated. "How do you… how do you know that it's safe for you and the mister to be together?"

Mrs. Potato Head grinned knowingly. "Because we belong together, honey. The mister and I… we're always going to be there for each other, and take care of one another."

Jessie wrung her hands together nervously. "You don't… ever worry that you'll get separated, like Woody and Bo Peep?"

Mrs. Potato Head thought for a moment. "I can't worry about all that stuff, dear. I don't know what's going to happen, so I only concentrate on the stuff I do know. Like the Mr. and I love each other completely, so we stay together."

Jessie nodded, blushing slightly at the thought of her and Buzz loving each other completely. "What else?" she asked.

"Well, I know that I have the best friends in all the world to spend time with. And that there's a little girl who'll come home from her grandmother's house soon and who will take care of us all for a really long time."

Jessie smiled.

Mrs. Potato Head continued. "With all the great stuff that's happening right now, I don't want to worry about predicting the future. Especially when it looks as bright as it does. And I certainly don't want to worry about things from the past, do you?"

Jessie shook her head. "No."

Mrs. Potato Head patted her hand. "Atta girl." She winked. "Come on. Let's go see if Dolly wants to help us get you ready for Buzz tonight."

Jessie laughed. "Okay."


	3. Talking to Buzz

It was late when Bonnie's grandmother brought her back to her house, and Bonnie's mom insisted that she go to bed right away. Jessie didn't mind that she wouldn't get to be played with that night. She knew that Bonnie would just come up with extra adventurous situations for her toys to get into the next day. She waited patiently for Bonnie to fall asleep, her conversations with Woody and Mrs. Potato Head fresh in her mind. Once upon a time, she'd thought that she'd never be able to get through a dark day like today. Now, she knew that as long as she had her family and her friends, she could do just about anything.

She rolled over and saw the faint green light from Buzz's glow in the dark armor. "Buzz?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

Buzz sat up on the floor in front of Bonnie's toy box. "I'm awake," he said with a wave.

She smiled. "Can I come down there?"

"Of course." He moved to help her carefully down the bedspread and she was glad when he didn't let go of her hand as they walked back to the toy box. "So… how are you?" He wondered.

"I'm… okay," She answered. "'Today was just tough."

Buzz nodded. "Yeah, I heard." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just hold me," she whispered.

Buzz sat down on the floor and pulled her into his lap. "Gladly," he murmured into her hair. "Do you want to talk?"

Jessie shrugged. "I've already talked to Woody and Mrs. P. Woody told me about different kinds of love."

"Oh?" He idly played with the end of her braid.

Jessie nodded. "He said how Emily loved me and how Andy and Bonnie still love me and how it's different from how we all love each other."

Buzz wrapped his arms around her waist. "You were Emily's favorite toy. I'm sure she still loves you somehow."

Jessie shrugged.

"People grow up in different ways," Buzz continued. "And they deal with that fact in different ways. I know Emily never meant to hurt you, Jessie. You have to believe that."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and turned her face to look at him. "I want to believe that, Buzz. I really do."

"Then believe it. Find that place in your heart, Jessie. Or at least let Bonnie help you find it."

Jessie smiled. "Bonnie really does love us, doesn't she?"

"You bet. And Andy obviously still loves us, or he wouldn't have brought us here."

"You're right. And we're all still a family, and we have lots more adventures to go on," she added.

Buzz nodded. "Exactly."

"So… Bonnie loves me in a different way than Emily loved me?" Jessie asked after a moment.

Buzz thought about this. "Emily loved you like her favorite toy that she had to give up for whatever reason. But Bonnie… she loves you like one of the best toys she's ever gotten to play with. I don't think anything's going to change that anytime soon. Besides, you have all of us to go to the next stage with you."

"Right… and Bullseye and Rex and Hamm and Slink love me…"

"Like the best friends they've ever had. And even Bonnie's toys love you like the new friend they're just discovering."

"And Woody loves me…"

Buzz grinned. "Like the sister he never knew he wanted," he teased.

Jessie giggled. "And… you love me…"

Buzz blushed. "More than you know."

"Then… tell me…" She turned around to face him.

Buzz's hands shook as he took hers in his. "I love you, Jessie."

She leaned closer to him and wrapped one leg around him, straddling him. "Then.. show me…"

Buzz raised his hands to her face and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips firmly against hers. His heart pounded furiously as he felt her kiss him back eagerly. She pushed her hands against his chest and leaned forward, positioning herself on top of him.

When they finally came up for air, she kept her face close to his. "Let's go to the library," she suggested.


	4. Love Me Completely

Author's Note: This is where the M rated stuff is. Don't say I didn't warn you!

He even held her hand as they made their way across the hall to the library. He nudged the door open with his foot, being very careful not to make too much noise and Jessie smiled, remembering all the times she'd wanted something and he'd made it happen.

"It's more private in here," she told him.

He nodded. "We won't have to worry about waking Bonnie and the others."

The door closed behind them and Jessie let out a scared yelp. Buzz squeezed her hand. "It's alright, Jessie. Remember?" He gently turned her around to face him.

Jessie smiled in relief when she saw his faint green glow.

He noticed the time on the grandfather clock. "The day's almost over. You made it, Jessie!" He grinned proudly.

"Lookit that," she murmured absently to herself, still smiling.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked hopefully.

"It's still hard to let go."

He squeezed her hand again. "I know."

She tossed her braid over her shoulder. "But I do feel better about…. things."

"And just think… twenty years from now, you can tell Woody the same things we've been telling you all day."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you really think we'll be together in twenty years?"

Buzz nodded. "I do."

"All of us?" She squeaked nervously.

"Yes."

"A-and… you and I?"

He raised her hand to his lips, never taking his gaze off of her.

She met his gaze with an intense one of her own and threw herself in his arms. "Oh, Buzz!"

He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, glad to have her so close. "It's alright, Jessie. I promise," He whispered.

She kissed his cheek. "I believe you," she told him.

He raised his eyes to look at her, not realizing how close her face still was to his. Her eyes closed and he kissed her softly on her lips, the fresh smell of peppermint filling her senses. She tightened her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, pushing his back against the wall. He didn't protest though, keeping a firm hold on her with one arm while his other hand gripped her thigh and hiked her leg up.

"I-I'm sorry.." He whispered when they finally broke apart.

She shook her head. "Don't be," she answered, kissing him deeply again. After a few moments, she opened her mouth and tapped her tongue against his lips.

He eagerly received her kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth, pulling her more closely against him, and she was pleased to find that not only did he smell like peppermint, he _tasted _like peppermint too. A button on her shirt pressed into the round red button on his chest and his wings popped open loudly. He blushed furiously and she giggled as they jumped apart guiltily.

"Did I just accidentally push the button, or are you just happy to see me?" She purred.

"I'm just happy to see you," he replied, his cheeks still pink.

Now it was her turn to blush.

"We should go back to Bonnie's room…" he said reluctantly.

Jessie shook her head. "Can't we just kiss some more?" She moved closer to him and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tugged her against him. "Well… I guess it's not that late…"

She grinned victoriously and yanked the yellow bow out of her hair before puckering up again.

Buzz ran his fingers through the strands of yarn as they kissed.

"Mmmmm," she murmured, breathing in his minty smell. She nudged his leg with her foot.

He felt a warmth start to spread through him, growing warmer and warmer each time he felt her lips move against his. He moved his hands to the back of her head, pressing her face more closely to his, and he felt like his plastic might melt from the inside out. He wondered if this was having the same effect on her. He figured it was, because she seemed restless in his arms.

"Jessie?" He whispered.

She murmured something incoherent, eyes still closed.

"Do you want to go back to bed now?" He asked.

"No," she replied in an almost whine.

He gently brushed her hair away from her face with his fingers.

"W-what do you want?"

"You," she whispered, reaching for him again.

He pulled her head to rest on his shoulder. "You have me… always," he reminded her, planting a soft kiss on her temple.

"I want you to love me," she breathed. She looked up at him. Her eyes were doe-like as they widened when she realized what she'd said.

For a second, he forgot how to speak. "I…I do…" he said when he found his voice.

She touched his face. "Love me…. completely," she whispered, pressing her body to his again.

"Oh boy," he said in one breath. "A-are you sure?"

She nodded wordlessly, covering his lips with hers.

He kissed her back passionately, his tongue slipping through her lips. He only pulled away when he remembered what she'd just asked of him. "We don't have to," He said, panting heavily. "M-m-maybe we should w-wait," Buzz stuttered.

"For what?" She pouted.

"I-I don't kn-know…"

"Buzz," she said pleadingly. "I know it's not easy for you to express your feelings, but can't you let go just this once?"

"Jessie…." He looked at her longingly, and she knew his resolve was faltering.

"I just want to feel something different…. please, Buzz. Show me how you feel," She whispered.

"I-I-I…." He'd be lying if he said he'd never even thought about it before, but he'd always assumed it would be impossible for toys. Now, with her body pressed up against his, her heart pounding wildly against his chest, and her pleading look, he was pretty sure he'd be able to figure something out.

Her green eyes were glittering. "Don't you want to?" She asked, gesturing to his still opened wings.

His cheeks reddened. "We still have time to figure this out….before we…."

She shook her head and ran her hand along his chest seductively. "That's not what I asked."

Buzz bit his lip. "You're feeling vulnerable right now. We can wait until…"

She interrupted him with another heated kiss. "I still feel the same about you, no matter what else is going on."

He smoothed her hair down. "And how do you feel?"

"I love you," She told him, her heart pounding. "And I want you." Her face flushed as she said the words. Ignoring her inhibitions, she pressed her chest against his. "Do you want me?"

He nodded and kissed her again. Amazing, he thought. All those years of hardcore training at the academy that was programmed into his system, and this fire-haired cowgirl doll would be the one to break him. "So bad," he admitted.

She pressed her lips to his ear. "Then take me," she whispered.

In the next second, she was on the floor and he was on top of her, kissing her in ways she'd never dreamed of before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the butterflies in her stomach stirring crazily. His hands slid to her waist. She kissed him back urgently, surprised by the desperation in his embrace and delighted that he would take charge. "Buzz," she breathed. He was oddly sure of himself, for a toy that had barely considered doing things like this before.

He tugged her collar down and kissed along her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, giving him better access. "Mmmmm," she moaned.

"You like that?" He asked in between kisses.

"Yes," she murmured.

He sucked gently at the spot she liked, causing new sensations to spread through her.

"You're really good at this," she whispered.

He smiled. "I've had time to picture this."

Her eyes opened. "Really?" She squeaked in surprise. She pushed herself up on her elbows and was about to ask him just how much he'd thought about this when he covered her lips with his own. She knew he was just trying to distract her from asking the question, but she didn't care. He was on top of her again, his chest slightly heavy against hers, but she liked the feel of his weight.

"Jessie," he murmured as they kissed. He started to move his hands up from her waist, and she suddenly grew nervous. She gasped as she felt his fingers tracing her buttons. "Is this okay?" He asked.

"Um… yeah," she said quietly, her heart pounding in her ears. She leaned her head up for another kiss.

Buzz kissed her deeply, and she felt a little dizzy and his hands wandered higher. He ran his fingers along the seams at her sides before sliding his hands over her chest. She decided she liked that too, and she sighed softly. His hands were strong as they roamed her body, and her stuffing tingled wherever he touched her.

Buzz had never thought of her as delicate before now, but her cloth doll body was just so… soft. He liked the way she felt and he liked even more the effect his fingers had on her. In a bold move, he placed his hand on her belt buckle. She didn't seem to mind. She was kissing his neck intensely, her own hands moving up and down his arms. He lowered his hand, slowly tracing the stitching at the front of her jeans. She stiffened instantly, her hands frozen on his shoulders. She stopped kissing him but kept her mouth against his neck, her breath hot on his plastic skin. "Jessie?"

She uttered a small sound in response.

"I can stop," he assured her. He really didn't want to, but he would if she was uncomfortable with where things were going and had changed her mind…

"No," she whispered. "Don't stop."

He hungrily covered her mouth with his own as he lowered his hand, his fingers spreading across her denim, gently urging her legs apart. She eagerly obliged, gasping as his fingers found the seam between her legs. He began to slowly rub the area and she squirmed in his arms, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "Th-that f-feels gooood," she moaned.

The warmth that had been slowly spreading through him changed rapidly to a fiery heat as he felt her body tense. He let his instincts take over and rubbed a little harder, eliciting soft moans of pleasure. "Yes, yes," she coaxed. A few minutes later, she shuddered uncontrollably in his arms, crying out his name.

They were both panting when she straightened up.

"You are so beautiful," Buzz whispered against her lips.

She blushed, still taking in what had just happened. She reached out and shyly and ran a hand down the ridges of his stomach, wanting to do to him what he had just done to her. She didn't know if her instincts would kick in as fast as his had, and she lingered on his green belt hesitantly. His breathing was growing heavier and heavier though, and she supposed it wasn't fair to tease him. "I-I'm not sure," she stuttered.

"It's okay," he murmured against her hair, his body aching for her touch. "Just do what feels right."

"Okay," she whispered, her hand shaking as she moved it down to the hard mound of plastic between his legs. He sucked in a breath as her fingers began to explore. Her confidence grew at his reaction and she found that it was easier than she'd thought to please him. She rubbed him in a similar way as he'd done to her, rubbing faster and faster each time he made a sound.

"Oh, yeah," He moaned.

She smiled satisfactorily when she felt his body tense up, but then he moved her hand away.

"Did I do something wrong?" She wondered aloud.

"No… not at all," he insisted. "You did everything so right…"

Before she had a chance to say anything else, he was on top of her again, his knee gently moving her legs apart. "Oh," she murmured in understanding. This was it. She'd told him she wanted him to love her completely and he was going to.

His kisses were intense as his lips devoured hers and she kissed him back forcefully, wanting him to understand how badly she wanted him. She wrapped her legs around his in anticipation. He moved his hands to her face, very different from the way Bonnie had touched her face, gently tilting her head back as he kissed down her jaw and sucked gently at her neck. "Buzz," she whimpered.

"I want you," he breathed into her ear, and she shivered. The smell of peppermint filled her senses as he breathed heavily near her nose.

"I'm always going to want you," she replied.

He thrust his hips forward, and she cried out before moving back against him. He pushed into her again, and she pushed back. They moved like this as they kissed passionately, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. She moaned every time he moved against her, passion engulfing her. His hands were everywhere, his lips were hot on her neck, her face, her lips…

He filled her senses entirely. All she could feel was his body moving steadily against hers, all she could see was his faint green glow, all she could smell was the strong scent of peppermint, all she could taste was his eager mouth, all she could hear were his soft groans.

She'd never felt anything like this before. Her heart was pounding fiercely with uncontrolled passion, need, and want. She knew she'd loved him before this moment, but only now did she really understand that it was a very different kind of love. She loved him thoroughly, right down to her very core, and it scared her a bit, until she felt him hold onto her tighter, even though she'd thought it impossible.

"Oh, Jessie," He breathed into her ear. He was moving faster now, and she couldn't keep from crying out.

"Buzz," she whimpered as she felt another tingling sensation start to spread through her. She was about to urge him to thrust harder, but he did just that before she could open her mouth. "Ooooh," she moaned as she shuddered uncontrollably in his arms for the second time.

"Jessie!" He shouted, his eyes rolling back in his head as he pushed into her hard one last time.

Neither one of them spoke for a moment, each trying to catch their breath. Jessie slowly rolled out from under him as he turned over onto his back. "No," Buzz said, pulling her close and cuddling her against his chest. "Stay with me."

Jessie nodded her head wordlessly, wrapping an arm around his middle.

"Jessie?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

She nodded again, her mind trying to take in everything that had just happened. "Are you?"

"More than okay." He looked up at the clock and frowned when he saw that it wasn't midnight yet. Darn, he'd thought they'd timed it perfectly. "Aw, Jess. It's still July 21st. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." She idly drifted her fingers across his chest, smiling mischievously. "Next year I'll remember for a different reason."

Buzz blushed. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

He hugged her tightly, and to her relief, she felt the same love and warmth in his embrace that had been there before. This was it, she knew. Buzz Lightyear was the truest love of her life.

"I love you, Jess," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too. So much," she told him.

They sat up together, and he gathered her yarn hair into his hands and began to slowly twist the strands back into their braid. She grinned, remembering a time where he had been too nervous to braid her hair. "Thanks," she said when he had finished tying the bow.

He grinned back.

"Do you want to go back to Bonnie's room now?" She asked, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"Nah," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Let's just… stay here for awhile." He winked, and she blushed as she settled back into his embrace.

The memories from her past still hurt, but what she was feeling now as she twisted around in his lap to face him was stronger. They both laughed as Jessie tried to push his wings back into place.


End file.
